A Bitter Theft
"Yes, I am the Doctor. And yes, this is me. This is who I am." A Bitter Theft is the first episode of the first series of Doctor Who Fan Stories, released on YouTube on October 25, 2013. It was written by Gideon Jacob (with additional material and editing by Trey Brown) and produced / directed by Trey Brown. It features the first appearance of Jason R. Wallace as the Eleventh Doctor, Peff Soulsby as his companion Alana Trent and Austin Nebbia as the Tenth Doctor. 'Story' 'Synopsis' The recently regenerated Doctor finds himself in a hotel lobby on Earth. What could possibly go wrong? In this episode, the Tenth Doctor, having barely escaped the Meken Warlords, succumbs to mortal wounds aboard the TARDIS. The newly regenerated Eleventh Doctor then arrives in a hotel lobby on Earth after the TARDIS locks on to a distress signal. Soon after, however, he must defend himself, his new companion Alana Trent and his TARDIS from a rogue geneticist and his monstrous, mutated "pets." 'Continuity and Connections' *The Doctor eventually recognizes Alana Trent, despite only just meeting her within an hour of his regeneration. This implies a previous meeting or some otherwise prior knowledge from one of his past lives. *The Doctor, much like his modern canonical counterparts, expresses frustration that he's not "ginger." *George Adamson references UNIT and the adventures of the canonical Third Doctor. *The pockets of the Tenth Doctor's suit jacket contain a packet of Jelly Babies and a yo-yo (à la the canonical Fourth Doctor), an old pocketwatch (possibly a component of a Chameleon Arch), a locket containing the picture of a previous companion (currently unknown) and a key to the TARDIS, among other things. *After discarding the Tenth Doctor's clothing, the Doctor dresses himself with items belonging to George Adamson: a black velvet jacket, a black shirt with the top button undone, black trousers, a black belt with a plain rectangular silver buckle and snakeskin shoes. At some point in the future, however, his wardrobe changes into that of the series' promotional images: a brown velvet jacket, a white dress shirt with the top button undone, a grey pinstripe vest (ironic after his claim in this episode that pinstripes "never were his thing, to be honest"), black jeans, a pair of sneakers and a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses (akin to the Tenth Doctor's "brainy specs"). *The Doctor claims several times in this episode that he needs the TARDIS in order to regenerate / recover from regeneration "properly," echoing the thoughts of the canonical Second Doctor in The Power of the Daleks: "It's part of the TARDIS. Without it, I couldn't survive." *The Doctor claims he cannot enter the TARDIS without the use of his key, implying that the events of Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead (as they occurred in the DWFS universe) did not reveal the "snap your fingers" method to the Tenth Doctor. *The Doctor uses the same sonic screwdriver in this episode as his previous incarnation. At some point in the future, however, the device is modified to have a different appearance (including a glowing purple diode). *The Doctor echoes the canonical Second Doctor with the line "When I say 'run,' run...RUN!" *The Doctor references a place called Tarafoth Prime. *After entering the TARDIS for the first time, Alana says a variant of the traditional "It's bigger on the inside!" remark, and the Doctor mockingly lampshades this. *The Doctor reinforces the canonical understanding of the TARDIS as an "organic machine" : "The TARDIS is partly organic. It grows and adapts. It loves me, and I love it. You see we’re both psychically linked with one another." *The Doctor claims that firearms don't work aboard the TARDIS, implying that the "temporal grace" function is at least partially working. 'Production' 'Cast (in order of appearance)' *Austin Nebbia as the Tenth Doctor *Jason R. Wallace as the Eleventh Doctor *Gabe Leibowitz and Morgan Kennedy as the receptionists *Peff Soulsby as Alana Trent *Luna (Sol) Edge as George Adamson *Alex Brown as the porter *Vermilion as the Brigadier 'Crew' *Written by Gideon Jacob *Additional Material and Editing by Trey Brown *Produced / Directed by Trey Brown *Cover Artwork Designed by Jason R. Wallace and Trey Brown Category:Audio Productions Category:Audio Books